The Illusionist
by theromangoddess
Summary: After Dumbledore's death Minerva's character in the books seems to change... this is why...
1. Chapter 1

The Illusionist

Summary: "To the well organized mind death is but the next great adventure" – There are a few unanswered questions at the end of book 7. Why does McGonagall allow Snape to take over the school as headmaster without a fight? What happens to McGonagall after the final book? Rowling said that she was no longer headmistress in the epilogue…why?

A/N: This story is heavy on the mystery/adventure ala the Sorcer's Stone, or Chamber of Secrets. This story jumps around a lot. There are a lot of twists and turns, so buckle your seatbelt it's going to be a bumpy ride.

Chapter I – Summer of 1996 (after Dumbledore's death) - Innsbruck, Austria

It was just before dawn. The warm night air crackled with early morning heat. The dark night sky seemed lit from within, casting a hazy glow on the dark alley. The brownstones rose up from the cobblestone alleyway, bathing the alley in their shadows.

The air was still. The night, silent. A lone figure slowly skirted through the shadows, moving toward an unknown destination. Cloaked in darkness. Boots clicking against the cobblestones, long, dark, cape swishing against the floor. The figure stopped, pulling back its hood to reveal the face of a woman with short red hair and sharp angular features, freckles spread out over her pointy nose. She reached into her robes and pulled out a crumpled piece of white paper, using a ray of moonlight, the woman read the words on the paper, a cryptic message written in a loopy purple script, 'you'll know'. Two words, a map.

The woman thrust the piece of paper back inside her robes, slipping back into the shadows, and stealthily moving toward her destination. She walked, gliding slowly along, until she came to a row of houses. She stopped looking up at the brownstones, their balconies hovering just above her eye level. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she spoke, her breath breaking through the hot summer night's air, 'semper amemus.' Suddenly houses number 112 and 114 began to slowly break apart, another house appearing between them, pushing the other two houses out of the way, number 113.

The woman pushed up her hood, walked up the steps, and slowly slipped inside the darkened house. Walking along the hallway, the woman's heels clicked against the wood floors, carrying her through the house on expert feet. Suddenly, the woman was pulled back against a sold surface, a hand clasped over her mouth.

The woman pressed a hot, deep, heady kiss to the palm of the hand, slowly wrapping her lips around a long, thin, lightly calloused finger. The other inhabitant of the room moaned, his other arm wrapping around the woman's waist, pressing her back against his chest. She moaned deeply in response, spinning around, her short, red hair being replaced by long, wavy, ebony hair, her freckles disappearing and her features shifting instantaneously.

"Minerva" The man moaned, wrapping his arms around the woman, and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

The woman smiled against his mouth, running her hands through the man's long, white hair. "I knew you were alive…"

He smiled against her lips, pulling her against him, his hands roving freely over her back, and groping lower, trying, desperately to raise her skirts. "I've missed you." He groaned.

She grinned, her hands raking over his back. "You have no idea." She moaned, kissing his neck.

He pressed her tightly up against the wall, breathing deeply as his head rolled back, her lips pressed hot against his neck. "I couldn't leave you. I could never leave you." He sighed, burying his face in her thick, dark hair. "I need you." He moaned, losing all ability to form coherent thoughts as her lips assaulted his ear.

She grinned, taking him by the hand, and pulling him toward the stairway.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Spring 2007, the Potter's house

Hermione and Ginny walked out of the kitchen, carrying trays of food, Harry, Ron and the younger children sat around a coffee table on the floor of the study. A wizard's chess board sitting on the table. Ron and Albus deep in the middle of a game.

While setting the trays down on the table, Ginny grimaced, "Have you seen Rita Skeeter's new article in the Daily Prophet?"

"No." Harry and Hermione responded in chorus.

"What's lies is that old wind bag concocting this time?" Hermione grumbled.

Ginny rolled her eyes, glancing surreptitiously at Harry. "Well, let me see if I can find the Prophet…" She said, standing and crossing the room. "I think you've kind of got to see it to believe it." She shuffled a few papers, digging through a stack of magazines. "Here it is!"

Ginny smiled, handing the paper to Hermione. Harry leaned over, reading over Hermione's shoulder, the headline glaring up at them.

_Headmistress McGonagall Announces Retirement_

Hermione looked up stunned, "This cannot be correct!" She said incredulously.

"That's what I thought…" Ginny replied, "but keep reading…."

_Minerva McGonagall current headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and former Transfigurations mistress and head of Gryffindor house has announced that this spring will be her last at the school. This announcement has come as a bit of a shock to most of the wizarding world. But there are a few who are unsurprised by McGonagall's decision to leave the school. _

_According to the school's mediwitch, Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall has been unwell since she was hospitalized after being struck by no less than four stunners during the Ministry's tenure at Hogwart's thirteen years ago. Pomfrey was not available for comment, however, she has been reported as having said that even a witch as formidable as Ms. McGonagall could not walk away from such an ordeal unscathed, and this reporter infers that, as McGonagall is as inscrutable and irascible as her animagus form, she may feel the need to retire from society, and crawl off as a sickly, sad old cat would. _

_Although there is a paucity of information regarding Ms. McGonagall, and no one seems to know exactly when she was born, or the circumstances of her hiring at Hogwart's, or anything about her life prior to the attainment of her position as Transfigurations mistress, nonetheless it is known that McGonagall has been serving Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for over 50 years. _

_When asked about her plans after retirement, Headmistress McGonagall refused to comment, saying only that it was finally time for her to enjoy her life…_

_STORY CONTINUED on page 6_

Hermione put down the paper, eyes locking with Ginny's. "I can't believe she's leaving."

"I know." Harry responded. "I can't picture Hogwart's without McGonagall."

"It is weird, isn't it." Ginny said, "It just doesn't seem like her…

"She always been so loyal, so attached to the school…" Hermione continued.

"I'd never really thought about it." Harry said, "But I suppose McGonagall is getting on in years…"

"I guess so," replied Hermione, "But it says that no one knows how old she is. That's odd isn't it?"

Everyone nodded, save Ron and Albus who were so engrossed in their game that they ignored the conversation going on around them.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "It said no one knows anything about her life before she came to Hogwart's."

"I guess you never really know people." Mused Ginny. "Even people who you grew up with."

"It's kind of like when Dumbledore died…I realized that I'd never really known him…I mean he and McGonagall were like my father and mother and yet I still feel as if I don't really know them."

Hermione and Ginny nodded, Ginny rubbing Harry's back gently.

"Oi! I won!" Ron shouted, jumping up, and knocking over the chessboard. "You're good, Potter, but not good enough yet!" He said, mussing young Albus's hair.


End file.
